


Late

by EVictoria



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, I really REALLY can't have nice things, I swear it's not my fault, I'm Sorry, I'm back again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVictoria/pseuds/EVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time when punctuality mattered...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> So, guess who was woken up this morning at TEN PAST SIX? That's right, me. Mathilde woke me up at ten past six. So, as revenge, I wrote another angst fic. 
> 
> I would say I'm sorry, but I think the second time it doesn't really count.
> 
> As always, I own nothing.

Late

 

The gunshots sounded from just down the street, and Kate ran faster, knowing what was at stake. Knowing  _who_ was at stake.

She sped up, pushing pedestrians out of the way to get to  _her._

When she got to the scene, her eyes widened and she dropped to her knees.

"Osgood..." She whispered, pulling the dying woman into her arms and cradling her close.

"Kate...I, I saved him. I saved the Doctor." Osgood said, her voice weak.

Kate looked around for the man in question, and saw him a short way off, slumped against the Tardis door, staring at the bleeding scientist in something akin to shock.

"You shouldn't have, love. The Doctor can regenerate, but you-" Her voice caught in her throat as she frantically tried to apply pressure to her girlfriend's wounds.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" The brunette asked, oddly calm.

"Don't say that!" Kate said forcefully. "The paramedics are on their way."

"There's nothing they can do." Osgood said. "I've got two bullet wounds in my stomach, and another in my chest. People don't come back from that, Kate."

"You're not just people though, are you? You're special. You're strong."

"Kate, there's nothing you can do!" She insisted with a small smile, her face getting paler and her breath getting shallower. "I'm just glad I'm with you."

"No- no!" Kate was sobbing, clutching the other woman to her. "I can't lose you- I can't!"

"I love you, Kate..." Osgood sighed, her eyes starting to close.

"Don't leave me!" The blonde cried hysterically.

"Kate, say it, please!"

Kate looked at her, tears streaming down her face, trying to commit every tiny detail of her lover's face to memory. She leaned down and pressed one final kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Petronella Osgood."

Osgood smiled softly for a moment, before her face went slack and the light vanished from her eyes.

Kate sobbed and clutched the body of the woman she loved to her, breaking down completely in front of all her men and not caring in the slightest.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see the Doctor staring down at her, tears in his eyes.

"Don't touch me." She said lowly, dangerously.

"Kate, I-"

"Don't touch me!!" She screamed. "This is your fault,  _Doctor_!" She spat the word venomously.

He just nodded and backed away, leaving the blonde to grieve in peace.

Years later, Kate still woke up gasping, reaching out to try and confirm it was just a Dream, but finding nothing there.

 

Kate Lethbridge Stewart had always prided herself on her punctuality, but even in the little things. But the one time it really mattered, she was too  _late._


End file.
